


Nothing Changes

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Tzuyu loves Chaeyoung, but does Chaeyoung love Tzuyu back?





	Nothing Changes

Tzuyu rests in her dorm room, her head cradled by the soft, cool pillow beneath her, as her mind wanders aimlessly through a plethora of random thoughts and ideas. Despite her best efforts, her thoughts constantly circle around back to her roommate, causing her to groan into the empty air.

Son Chaeyoung. The sweetest, smallest person Tzuyu has ever had the pleasure and displeasure of knowing. Pleasure, because she’s kind and considerate and everything Tzuyu admires in a person; everything from the light in her eyes when she laughs to the dimples on her face to the shortness of her entire being has Tzuyu’s heart racing and stopping simultaneously.

The displeasure? Tzuyu loves her, and Chaeyoung is straight. Well, at least Tzuyu is positive that she is.

She’s witnessed it too many times before; the object of her affections blushing at the attention of a tall, roguishly handsome looking man. Or watched Chaeyoung prepare for a date with that excited glint in her eyes, only to come back full of food but otherwise unchanged.

Tzuyu wonders if she even enjoys her dates with those men.

It’s a frustrating concept, but as Chaeyoung’s best friend, it’s almost an obligation. Despite the fact that the dates never lead to a second one, Chaeyoung is never visibly upset, always finding the positive side of things (‘We have time to watch a movie!’ or ‘I brought you back leftovers!’). Tzuyu is always ready to destroy any of the men she goes out with, but Chaeyoung says there’s no need, smiling as she takes whatever item Tzuyu plans on using as a weapon away from her.

Nothing changes.

So Tzuyu is positive she’s straight, if her dating life has any say. And she’s also positive that she herself is royally fucked, because here she is, laying alone in their room, thinking about the shorter girl whiles she’s on a date.

“Tzuyu-ah?”

Who apparently happens to be walking through the door.

The lights are off due to Tzuyu’s relaxed musings, the only source of illumination being the moonlight pouring in through the window, but Chaeyoung makes no move to turn the light on. Instead, she quietly makes her way to Tzuyu’s bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and staring down at her hands nervously. Tzuyu is immediately on high alert, ready to hurt the guy she was on a date with if he had hurt her, when Chaeyoung speaks again.

“Tzuyu do you..” Chaeyoung trails off, opening her mouth to speak before shaking her head and trying again, “What was your first kiss like?”

Tzuyu is puzzled at the question but answers nonetheless. “Horrible. The guy tried to shove his tongue into my mouth almost immediately and I almost threw up in his mouth.”

“That’s..” Chaeyoung laughs slightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “That definitely sounds like something you would do.”

Tzuyu can feel Chaeyoung’s nervous energy build around her again, and takes one of the hands she won’t stop staring at into her own. She takes a moment, caressing the smaller girl’s knuckles like she always has, allowing her mind to indulge the idea of Chaeyoung being hers to hold, before squeezing to earn the shorter girl’s attention. “Why do you ask? I know you’ve had your first kiss before.”

Chaeyoung gnaws on her bottom lip anxiously, eyes still not meeting Tzuyu’s. “Well _yeah_ but..” She takes a deep breath, debating her next words carefully. “But all of the kisses I’ve ever received have felt as bad as the first.”

Tzuyu’s eyebrow raises in confusion, and waits patiently as Chaeyoung continues. “I’m not sure if I’m just a bad kisser or if all the guys I date are just terrible too, but nothing has ever felt.. _right._ Like, people always tell me that when you kiss the person you like it should feel amazing but I’ve just.. never felt that.”

Tzuyu feels her heart drop at the genuine sadness on Chaeyoung’s face and in her voice, and she knows that she has to do something to cheer her up. Unfortunately, her first idea is the absolute worst thing she could have ever come up with, but it spills from her lips before she has a second to come up with something else.

“Kiss me.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes finally meet her own, brows furrowed together in confusion as she processes Tzuyu’s words. Hell, the taller girl is trying to process her own idea too, barely able to comprehend the words that passed through her lips before anything else could come out.

“You know, for research purposes. To figure out if it’s you or the guys,” Tzuyu says, trying to salvage the damage she may or may not have just done to their friendship. Chaeyoung looks down, lost in thought, and Tzuyu knows that whatever comes from this will hurt her; either Chaeyoung will kiss her and she’ll have a single taste of what she wants before it’s ripped away from her, or Chaeyoung will think she’s joking and unknowingly rip Tzuyu to shreds.

“Okay.”

Tzuyu almost doesn’t hear the word fall from Chaeyoung’s lips, nearly a whisper as it pours into the empty air around them. A beat passes, and Chaeyoung’s eyes raise from her lap to Tzuyu’s eyes once again. Tzuyu must look absolutely baffled because the shorter girl offers her a small, reassuring smile. “There’s no one else I would trust to do this with.”

Tzuyu nods, swallowing her nerves down as best as possible while Chaeyoung looks up at her with something akin to hope shining in her eyes. She stands, Chaeyoung following right behind her, and suddenly they’re standing almost chest to chest. Tzuyu can’t help but chuckle slightly.

“What?” Chaeyoung asks nervously.

“You’re just so short,” Tzuyu giggles, earning a light slap to the arm from the shorter girl and a whine.

“It’s fine, most guys are taller than me anyways,” Chaeyoung retorts, and Tzuyu’s light feeling disappears immediately as she remembers she’s not kissing Chaeyoung to kiss her, but to help her kiss others. A small thought passes through her mind, an idea to make this kiss something memorable for the smaller girl, so she can at least have the memory of Chaeyoung enjoying their kiss together.

That single thought gives her an unknown sense of courage, bringing her hand up to gently cup Chaeyoung’s chin, tilting her head upwards slightly. She leans down enough so that their lips are just barely a breath apart, looking in Chaeyoung’s eyes for any regret or hesitation. When she finds none, her eyes flicker down slowly to Chaeyoung’s lips.

“I bet most guys can’t kiss you like this,” Tzuyu says quietly, allowing a single beat of silence before closing the last bit of distance between them, her heart stopping at the soft feeling of Chaeyoung’s lips against her own.

Tzuyu feels like she’s floating, kissing the girl she’s desired from afar after so long, and that floating turns to soaring when she feels Chaeyoung reciprocate. Their lips move slowly, Tzuyu not wanting to pressure Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung not really knowing what she’s doing, but that doesn’t make it any less perfect for the taller girl.

After a small exchange of kisses, Tzuyu reluctantly pulls away, eyes opening slowly to see Chaeyoung’s eyes still closed. The nerves hit her like a brick, praying that Chaeyoung didn’t think it was terrible or hate her for kissing her now, but the nerves disappear as quickly as they came when Chaeyoung opens her eyes, her eyes sparkling the same way they do when she smiles.

“ _Oh,_ ” she breathes out, bringing her hand up to her own lips, fingers touching them with awe. Tzuyu wants to ask if it was okay, if they’re okay, but the hand playing with Chaeyoung’s lips moves faster than her mouth can, sliding under Tzuyu’s hair and gently grasping the back of her neck to pull the taller girl back into another kiss.

This kiss is much more explosive than the first, Chaeyoung kissing Tzuyu much more confidently as their lips move against one another, slot perfectly with one another, and Tzuyu holds back a groan when Chaeyoung’s other hand finds the taller girl’s hip, pulling their bodies flush against one another. Tzuyu’s hand buries itself in Chaeyoung’s hair, the other grabbing the arm near her face, kissing back just as needfully as the shorter girl. Every lip lock, every mere brush of skin, creates a new fire in Tzuyu, and when Chaeyoung’s teeth graze her bottom lip, she swears she explodes.

Tzuyu again pulls back reluctantly, needing to know what the hell is going on and what this means, but keeps her forehead pressed to Chaeyoung’s, the two of their chests heaving for oxygen in the process. “What was that for?” Tzuyu asks, because even if the answer will hurt her, she has to know the truth.

“That’s what it’s supposed to feel like,” Chaeyoung whispers against her lips, laughing slightly in the process. “God, this makes so much sense.”

It’s Tzuyu’s turn to look at her with eyes swimming with confusion, and she swears, when Chaeyoung pulls back enough so that their eyes can meet, that all of the oxygen she’s ever breathed has never meant shit because it all escapes her lungs when she sees the galaxies in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“Why my dates never worked out, why I was always happier to come home and hang out with you than stay there with my date, why our kiss felt like everyone told me it would,” Chaeyoung laughs, stepping back to run a hand through her long locks before stepping back into Tzuyu’s space, pecking her on the lips before muttering, “It’s _you_ , Tzuyu-ah. It’s always been you, and I guess I’m just now realizing it.”

Tzuyu doesn’t know how to speak, breathe, or function like a proper human being anymore. Chaeyoung has kissed her twice on her own, basically told her that she likes her and has liked her for a while, and is staring at Tzuyu like she puts the stars in the sky. Her heart is pounding in her chest because she no longer has to wonder what it’s like to be loved in return, and she can’t help but smile at the thought.

Silently, she tucks a stray hair on Chaeyoung’s face behind her ear, her fingers tracing her jawline before cupping the shorter girl’s cheek comfortably. “Well,” she starts, smiling down at Chaeyoung with what she’s sure is an exact mirror of the look in Chaeyoung’s eyes, “better late than never, I guess.”

Chaeyoung whines loudly, shoving Tzuyu in the chest while the taller girl laughs loud and free. Chaeyoung pouts up at the taller girl for making fun of her, and Tzuyu just rolls her eyes as she pulls the shorter girl into a hug, the girl tucking her head underneath Tzuyu’s chin as she wraps her arms around her waist.

Nothing changes, except Chaeyoung loves her back.


End file.
